Wicked
by PrayForPlagues
Summary: When Hadley Denelli lives up to her life long dream of becoming a Death Eater, she finds that the life style isn't exactly the one she'd planned for.
1. Prologue

**A/N: A new story =) I haven't written a Draco story in years, so I thought I'd take another whack at it. This is going to be VERY loosely based on the 7th book...I'm planning on doing it my own way. I hope you all like it!**

---

"Draco, what's going on?" Hadley hissed as Draco grabbed onto her arm, pulling her up from the couch. She threw the book she'd been reading aside, letting him drag her from the common room. Something was wrong, she knew it. "Draco," she said again, her voice more firm than before. Draco's pace didn't falter.

"Dumbledore's dead." Hadley's jaw dropped, a gasp threatening to come out. She tried to pull herself from his grasp, but his grip stayed firm. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You did it? You actually did it? What in the bloody hell were you thinking? Your going to let that sod rule over you? Just because you have that mark doesn't make you evil," she snapped. Draco finally stopped, spinning around to face her.

"It was Snape, not me. The Death Eaters are taking over the castle…I'm getting you out of here," he spat, once again pulling her along. Hadley wasn't sure how long Dumbledore had been dead, but already she could see the affect it was having on the castle. Things seemed different, lifeless almost. She hadn't been the biggest fan of Albus Dumbledore over the years, but even she shuddered to think of what was going to come next.

"…He's won hasn't he? Voldemort?" she asked quietly, a wave of nausea coming over her. Draco's expression stayed steely, but he nodded once. "Bloody hell…"


	2. Chapter 1

"Hadley darling! Go on, take a whack at it…not like Dumbledore's around to stop you," Bellatrix cackled as she pointed her wand towards Hagrids hut, producing bursts of flames from it. Draco's grip on Hadley's hand tightened, a silent form of comfort.

"Snape! He trusted you!" a voice screamed, causing heads to turn. Harry Potter made his way down the hill and towards the grou, his face twisted with rage as he aimed his wand. Draco pushed Hadley behind him, his wand at his side, ready to defend himself if needed.

"Draco, go to the others," Snape ordered, walking towards Harry. Draco pulled Hadley along with him, away from The Death Eaters. Hadley sat on a pile of firewood nearby, taking the time to catch her breath. This had been something she and Draco had been speaking about for months since Voldemorts return, but she never actually thought it would happen.

"Hadley, are you alright?" Draco asked, lowering himself into a crouch in front of her. She took in a large, shaky breath, shaking her head. "It's going to be alright you know…we have nothing to worry about. We've chosen the right side," he urged. Hadley, hating the stinging in her eyes, shook her head.

"What if I don't want to be on this side Draco? What if we've chosen wrong? What's going to happen to everyone? To Hogwarts? To our families? To us?" she asked. Draco only stared, not having an answer. He didn't know himself what would happen, and it was something that scared him.

Hadley looked up to the graying sky, her eyes fixated on the cloud that had taken the form of The Dark Mark. The Mark that she had been waiting her whole life to receive, the one that she'd gone out of her way to please The Dark Lord for. Now all she saw was something she dreaded, something that made her skin crawl.

"Draco! Take Hadley and return home immediately. Tell your father what's happened and wait for our return." Draco nodded at Snape's request, taking Hadleys hand gently in his. She didn't brace herself for the dizzying sensation that came when she apparated, she simply held onto Draco, blinking a few times when she found herself inside Malfoy Manor.

She didn't have the usual comfort she found while in the grand mansion. The slate colored, towering walls and white marble floors did nothing to calm her nerves. Neither did the sight of Lucius Malfoy at the top of the grand staircase, looking at them expectantly. "News, Draco?" he asked in a calm voice. Draco let go of Hadleys hand, instead wrapping an arm around her waist as he looked up at his father.

"It's done…they're taking over the castle," he said in a solemn tone. It was then that Lucius had come the closest to smiling in all the years Hadley had known him.

"Excellent…well, off you go then. Hadley, your parents should be arriving shortly," he said, turning on his heels and walking off. Once they were alone, Hadleys knees buckled beneath her. Draco quickly caught her, pulling her along to his room.

"You have to pull it together Hadley. You must. You won't survive if you don't. Voldemort he's…" Hadleys eyes shot up to look into Dracos, her breathing coming to a near halt. She was most definitely going to be sick.

"He's going to turn me into one of them isn't he? A Death Eater?" she asked quietly, her eyes slowly moving to lay on Dracos left arm, where his Dark Mark was hidden by his sleeve. Draco quickly moved it from her view, his eyebrows coming together. "I don't want this Draco."

"We don't have a choice Hadley. This has been meant for us from the minute we were born. It's his will…and he always has his way." his words didn't do much to calm Hadley, and he watched helplessly as her blue eyes began filling with fat tears. "Nothing's going to happen to us, we're going to come out of this alive. I know it. Just try and get through this? If not for yourself, than for me. Do this for me." Hadley was stopped from answering when a house elf entered the room.

"Miss Denellis mother and father have arrived." Draco nodded, his jaw tightening. He stood up, taking Hadleys hands in his.

"We'll talk about this soon…remember, stay strong alright?" Hadley didn't respond, instead she merely walked down the stairway and onto the landing, where her parents waited.

Loren And Lenobia Denelli were what some called the most vile and feared of Voldemorts followers. While most of the others had been thrown into Azkaban, Loren and Lenobia had been cunning enough to keep all suspicion from themselves, a trait they had passed on to their only daughter.

Hadley looked at her parents, her head held high. She shared the same, crystal clear blue eyes as her parents, but instead of the deep brown hair that her parents both had, Hadleys hair was a golden color, the white blonde shade from her childhood slowly fading with age.

Contrary to her parents frightful reputation, Loren and Lenobia looked at their daughter with love and pride in their eyes. "We've missed you," Lenobia said, wrapping her daughter into a tight embrace.

"Your father has told us what happened Draco…is it true?" Loren asked, looking beyond his wife and daughter to look at Draco, who nodded only once. "What excellent news…it's finally happening Lenobia. The future we've been working so hard for, for our Hadley." Hadley grimaced at her parents, the lurching feeling in her stomach back once again. She wasn't sure she wanted that future.

"We have so much more to do…Narcissa we need to plan for his arrival! Loren I'm sure you and Lucius have plenty to talk about. Hadley, Draco, get yourselves ready for our guest!" Lenobia said, her eyes lighting up with pure joy as she flittered around the room. Draco and Hadley looked at each other slowly before looking back at Lenobia.

"…Who's coming mother?" Hadley asked. Lenobia paused, looking over at the air with a beaming smile.

"Why Lord Voldemort! Of course!"

---

**A/N: How am I doing? Not to much Draco/Hadley yet, I'm trying to build up a story line first. Bare with me guys!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: How am I doing so far? I've come up with my complete ploot so fr, and I'm dying to get it all out! I hope no one will be too upset with some things I have planned...because I absolutely love the ideas myself =)**

---

Hadley felt uncomfortable in her black strapless dress. It stopped mid-thigh, both the bodice and skirt covered in black lace. It had been paired with a pair of deep green shoes, reminding her of her houses colors back at Hogwarts. Her golden hair fell nearly to the small of her back in soft waves, her bangs barely hanging in her eyes. A gold locket rested against her nearly white skin, a locket that she held for comfort. She'd had it since her first year at Hogwarts, it had been a birthday present from Draco.

She looked at her reflection in disdain, her mind focused on the fact that in a few moments she would be in Voldemort's presence, and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. Soon she would become what she had once strived to be, now the thought made her sick.

"They're ready for you now miss Hadley," one of the Malfoy's house elves said, peaking his head into the room. She nodded once, straightening her dress before making her way to the hallway, where Draco was already waiting for her. She knew what the look in his eyes meant. He was silently asking if she knew what was about to happen, and how she was feeling. She knew perfectly well what would. She was forcing herself not to think about it.

"Breath," Draco reminded her softly, holding his arm out to her. She linked her arm with his, slowly making her way down the grand staircase in step with him. She felt the many different eyes on her, The Death Eaters all watching their soon to be newest member. She honestly wasn't entirely sure what she had done to receive this 'privilege', but she was sure it had to do with her parents and the Malfoys.

When Hadley and Draco had made it to the bottom of the stairs, Bellatrix stepped forward, a sly grin on her face. It sent a chill up Hadley's spine. "Hadley darling…I have someone I'd like you to meet," she said in a sing song voice, taking Hadley's arm, pulling her from Draco and through the awaiting crowd. Hadley felt her heart beat faster as she approached Voldemort. His steely stare made her nervous, and unsure of herself. No matter if she disagreed with him or not, she now understood why everyone feared him.

Bellatrix stopped once they stood in front of The Dark Lord, bowing as she stepped aside. Hadley, frozen in fear, wasn't sure of what she should do. "It's quite alright Hadley dear, no need to bow." he said, his voice calm and laced with something that struck fear into Hadley. She stood perfectly still as he slowly circled her, taking in his newest follower, whether she was willing or not. She noticed the small smile on his lips, and on the inside she was screaming. She didn't want this. She didn't want to be Voldemort's pet like so many others. "Why wasn't she brought to me sooner?…She'll do perfectly. You should be proud Loren, Lenobia. I see great things coming from this one." Hadley swallowed loudly, her eyes spotting Draco in the crowd of Death Eaters. His eyes were a mixture of anger and compassion.

"Hadley dear, your arm," Voldemort said softly, his hand out and waiting. Hadley blinked harshly, firmly telling the tears to not dare come out, and placed her hand into his palm, her bare arm out and ready. "This will only hurt a little," he urged. Hadley shut her eyes, not daring to watch what was about to happen. Her mind was screaming at her, asking her why she was so upset when this had been something forward to since she had been young enough to understand what the Mark meant.

Those thoughts were cut short by the burning sensation she felt on her arm. It was nearly unbearable, she had to bite down on her lip to keep from crying out. She had no idea why others would put themselves through the struggle to follow someone who wouldn't give them a second chance. She wasn't sure if she could endure the pain much longer, much less the rest of her life.

When she felt Voldemort's wand pull from her skin, her eyes opened to be met with the site of the black Mark on her arm. She did everything she possibly could to keep herself from crying. She fought against the sob forming in her throat, and the burning in her eyes. She barely even acknowledged the people around her, congratulating her, eager to see her mark. Her fellow Death Eaters were surrounding her, welcoming her into their twisted family. A family she wanted no part of.

"Enough! There are further things we must discuss…there is of course the fact that Harry Potter is still alive, or are you all forgetting?" Voldemort asked coldly, looking at each of his followers slowly. The attention quickly dropped from Hadley, and back to The Dark Lord. Hadley's bottom lip quivered violently, her legs becoming shaky beneath her. She wasn't sure how she'd make it through the rest of the night.

"Hadley, don't cry, at least not yet. Come on," Draco said into Hadley's ear as he took her arm gently, wrapping an arm around her to keep her standing. She nodded briefly, following him up the stairs totally unnoticed by any of the others.

Once they made it to Draco's room, Hadley was silent. Her eyes were focused solely on the now unmoving Mark on her left arm. If this had been something she'd wanted most of her life, why did she have a terrible feeling in her stomach? Why did she feel like it was so wrong? She wondered if her entire life had been a mistake, if she had really ever wanted any of it.

"Snap out of it Denelli. Grow up, I'm sick of this act." Hadley looked up at Draco, her eyes in a tight glare. He'd only ever called her by her last name a handful of times. When they had very first met, it was the only name he'd used until he finally trusted her enough to welcome to his group of friends. Now, he only used it when he was unhappy with her.

"Watch it Malfoy, I can act how I damn well bloody please. Don't pretend like you want any of this. Why are we being forced into this? Why can't we do what _we want? And not want some bloody sod wants?" she snapped, standing up from his bed. Draco's sneer faltered only a little. He knew she had a point. A Good one too. _

"_Oh grow up Hadley, you know bloody well this was going to happen. You've known it for years, so don't act so surprised at hurt. That Mark is there to stay, there's no getting rid of it." Hadley sighed heavily, landing back on the bed with a soft plop. She felt it was safe enough to let the tears that had been fighting their way out finally fall. She was too weak for this, why did Voldemort find her so special? _

"_It's not fair…it's just not fair…" she muttered. She wasn't sure why she was dreading her future so much. She'd been getting prepared for it , even trained to live up to it. Her parents had been so proud of the path she was heading down. She could only imagine the joy they felt now that she'd received her Mark._

_But she had something to be grateful for out of it all. Had she'd not grown up the way she had, she might never have met Draco. They would have never been the inseparable pair they'd come to be during their six years at Hogwarts. He wouldn't be there now to comfort her. And for all of that, she was thankful._

"_Hadley," he sighed heavily, taking her hands in his. "Go to sleep alright? It'll get better…that I can promise." Hadley nodded, kicking her shoes off. Sniffling still, she turned around, letting Draco unzip her dress. And left in her slip, she crawled into the bed, pulling the covers around. She didn't want to be alone that night, she needed him then more than ever. She watched Draco as he undressed, slowly taking him in._

"_How did you get through it Draco? Why didn't you say no?" she finally asked. _

_Aside from Snape's orders, Draco had told Hadley of Voldemort's plan for him. She'd known all about Draco's mission to kill Dumbledore, as well as use the vanishing cabinet hidden within the school, letting the Death Eaters to get inside. She'd even gone with him into the room of requirement, to see how he would put everything into action. She'd helped him mend the cabinet, making sure everything was in order for the night he would finally put everything into action. But her place in the plan had been nothing compared to Draco's. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to do it if she was put up to the task._

_Draco paused, shrugging as he looked her in the eyes. "I had things to look forward to…things I didn't want to give up just yet."_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long! I've been bust what with Christmas and all. Hope you enjoy this :) And as much as I appreciate everyone reading and reviewing, it would be really helpful if more people started to leave reviews to let me know how I'm doing so far. I've put a lot of thought into this so that I can make everything more plausible and realistic rather than making things up to make it easiest for me.**

---

The next few weeks began Hadley's official beginning of life as a Death Eater. Along with finding her things returned from Hogwarts, confirming she certainly wasn't headed back any time soon, she'd been training with Bellatrix under Voldemort's specific orders. While Hadley had always been close to Draco's aunt, Bellatrix had become somewhat of a second mother to Hadley. A much more cunning, though caring mother.

"Oh come on Hadley darling, why the long face? Your progressing beautifully," Bella urged. For the past week, Hadley had been accompanying Bellatrix on Missions, killing off anyone who refused to join them. Hadley had managed to allow Bella to do the dirty work, but she felt her mentor was slowly becoming aware of her tricks. She could only pretend to be thrown off for so long.

"Nothing's wrong…I think maybe I'll go lay down for awhile, if you don't mind." Bellatrix eyed her carefully, nodding quickly. Hadley smiled gratefully, taking off up the stairs two at a time, nearly racing to Draco's room. Voldemort had taken Malfoy Manor and turned it into the unofficial headquarters of the Death Eaters, something Hadley was grateful for. Once inside, she shut the door behind her, pressing her back to it. Draco was reading.

"I can't do this anymore! All these trips, murdering innocent people…why can't we just let them be?! This morning I performed an Unforgivable! An Unforgivable Draco! And the look in their eyes while they were being tortured…it's terrible," she murmured, shivering slightly. Draco set his book down, looking at her sympathetically. "And stop looking at me like that! Those puppy eyes don't make me feel better, if anything they make me feel worse about myself," she groaned. Draco placed his hands on Hadley's arms, his touch only slightly comforting.

"Once they catch Potter, everything will be over. Don't you understand what this is all about? All of this is to get rid of him." Hadley frowned, scoffing slightly. She'd never liked Harry. He'd always been the one to ruin her fun at Hogwarts, him along with his two friends Mud-blood and Weasel. She couldn't imagine living a life like his, always doing the right thing, risking his life to save people who didn't really care for him. Whenever she thought about him and his 'good deeds', she was glad she was a Death Eater instead.

"I wish they would already…I'd kill him myself if it'll get this all over with." she muttered. There was a brief gleam in Draco's eyes, one that left so quickly that Hadley wasn't sure if she'd actually seen it. "I just wanted to get through school…now look at me. Who knew getting mixed up with you would bring me so much trouble," she teased. Draco smiled briefly at her.

The two stood in a comfortable silence, Draco looking down at her, his eyes saying he was trying to tell her something, anything to make her feel better. Instead he leaned forward, meeting his lips with hers. Hadley let out a breath of relief, she hadn't had affection like this from Draco in what seemed like weeks. She placed her hands onto his shoulders, standing on her toes to push herself closer to him. Draco's hands slid from her arms, wrapping around her waist as he pulled her along with him, backing slowly towards his bed.

Just as Draco lowered Hadley onto his bed, his hands resting gently on the small of her back, the door swung open. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" Bellatrix asked sweetly, her head tilted to the side. Draco huffed loudly, dropping Hadley onto the bed and turning around to face his aunt with a sneer that would send most of Hogwarts running off scared.

"What is it?" he hissed, Hadley watching helplessly. She prayed that she wasn't about to be taken off on another mission. She'd had enough for one day. Bellatrix smiled at the two of them, walking into the room further. Draco and Hadley both watched her carefully.

"Lord Voldemort would like to see you Draco…I'd hurry, best not keep him waiting." Draco sighed, looking back at Hadley with a silent apology. She smiled back softly, she and Bellatrix both watching him storm from the room. Bella clicked her tongue against her teeth, eyeing Hadley slowly.

"You and Draco eh? Does mum and dad know about this?" she asked, a devilish grin on her face. Hadley nodded, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. Both her and Draco's parents had initially been responsible for Draco and Hadley's relationship. They'd urged them to become friends, and as the years went by, and the more time the two spent together, they were pushed to take that relationship to another level. Not that either of them had complained.

A house elf soon came in, telling Bellatrix that Voldemort wanted to see her as well. Once she was left alone in Draco's room, Hadley wondered why she hadn't been called to the meeting as well. From what she'd gathered, Voldemort seemed to treasure having Hadley ready to do his bidding. He seemed to find her just as important as he did Snape and Bellatrix. Though why he did, she still hadn't quite figured out.

"Lord Voldemort would like to see you know Miss," the same house elf said, bowing before leaving the room. That was more like it, she knew he'd want to see her sooner or later.

She made her way to the study, meeting the gazes of Snape, Draco and Bellatrix. Voldemort sat behind Lucius' desk. She bowed slightly, too busy trying to keep her breathing at a normal pace to worry if she'd done it right. Voldemort looked at her knowingly, a small grin on his face as he looked at her. She felt uncomfortable under his watch, almost as if he was waiting for the moment she would slip up.

"Snape tells me you were quite the gifted student, is this true Hadley dear?" he asked. Hadley looked over at Snape briefly before nodding, her hands folded behind her back. She wanted to know where this conversation was going, and fast.

"Excellent, I'd like you to do something for me then Hadley…Draco has expressed that you would be willing to help get rid of Harry Potter? And from what I hear from Bellatrix…you seem worthy of a bigger challenge, in my eyes." Hadley bit on her lip. She had a bad feeling about this. "I'd like you to put your skills to use Hadley…I want you to kill Harry Potter." Hadley gulped, her eyes growing wide. She wished she had heard him wrong.

"…H-how? Surely he won't trust me after…he and I never really got on," she said nervously. Voldemort smiled cynically, nodding. Why in the name of Merlin would he give such a great task to her? He had gone absolutely barking mad. How was she supposed to get close to Harry Potter?

"You're a smart girl, I think you'll figure it out when the time comes. What with your many skills…it should be quite easy I imagine." Hadley nodded once, bowing again before exiting the study. Draco trailed behind her.

Her hands were clenched into fists at her side, staying silent until they made it back to his room. Livid couldn't even begin to describe how she felt. "He wants me to kill bloody Potter?! Merlin's beard has he lost it! How am I supposed to do something like that unnoticed? I'll be sure to land in Azkaban!" she yelled, throwing her hands in the air as she paced back and forth across the room. Draco watched her from the foot of his bed.

"Hadley….don't you understand? He gave you all the answers already. You were the greatest witch in that school, much better than that Mud-blood…use it to your advantage. If anyone can do this, I know you can. And just think, once it's over, once he's dead, we'll be able to do what we want. No more killing, no more torture. We'll be free from all of this." Hadley sighed heavily, weighing her options. She realized she only had two, either kill Harry, or be killed herself.

"He's a big bloody coward you know…why can't he do it himself if he's so high and mighty? Trying to get around the prophecy…we both know what's going to end up happening Draco. I'm going to fail, Harry's going to kill Voldemort, and I'll spend the rest of my life rotting in bloody Azkaban," she snapped. It wasn't hard for her to figure that out. She knew deep down that Voldemort knew it as well. He was putting her in the line of fire simply because he could.

Draco grimaced, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I have a feeling you might be wrong there."


End file.
